Arrested
by Saucysasusaku
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura get charged with public indecency and have to answer to the head of the police force, Uchiha Fugaku.


Embarrassing didn't even begin to describe this situation.

There was awkward, tense, unpleasant, humiliating, problematic, uncomfortable, mortifying; the list goes on and on.

As she sat handcuffed on a hard, cold, plastic chair in the middle of Konoha's Military Police Station she couldn't help but think of all ways this could have all been prevented.

How she should have broken the kiss when his tongue entered her mouth.

How she should have ended it when his hands began to roam.

How she shouldn't have let him lead her into that alley, just feet away from the bustling marketplace.

How she should have prevented him from pushing away her panties.

How she should have stopped him when he entered her in one fluid motion.

But as always she didn't, or rather she couldn't. As always she's helpless when it comes to him.

Just a whisper of her name from his lips is enough to make her knees go weak. Just being in close proximity to him makes her senses fog up. Just a simple touch from him is enough to drive her insane.

So when two officers from the military police caught them right in the middle of their little rump in the alley, it almost wasn't a surprise.

Her mind was completely filled to the brim with him that she didn't sense them coming. And to her credit Sasuke didn't either.

So that was how she was in her current predicament.

Arrested on a charge of indecent exposure and waiting to speak to the head of the police force to find out her punishment or rather, waiting to speak to her boyfriend's father.

Somebody please kill her now.

She looked over to the closed door that led to Uchiha Fugaku's office.

Sasuke was already in there talking to his father, saying God-knows-what to try and get him to drop the charges on them, but she doubts he will. As much as she knows Fugaku-san cares about Sasuke, he is also a fair and just man and would not be above punishing his own son when he breaks the law.

She let out a sigh and looked down to the floor, her pink tresses coming forward to hide her face.

She could feel the stares coming from the other officers in the vicinity. Most of them were related to her boyfriend in some way or form. They all knew why she was here, they all knew that they were caught banging in an alley. She was positive that by morning everyone in the village would know about their little misadventure, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She physically had to hold in a groan.

Her head snapped up when she heard the door to Fugaku-san's office open and turned in time to see her boyfriend of two years step out looking eerily grim. She immediately stood up but before she could say a word to him an officer had grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke harshly snapped at at officer who immediately let go once he saw the sharingan spinning wildly at him. She quickly stepped past both of them and and entered the office, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Hesitantly she looked over at the man that was seated behind the large oak desk in in the middle of the room, currently scribbling away on a scroll.

Uchiha Fugaku was a tall man, with broad shoulders upon which sat a head that was always held high. This was a man who has been head of the police force and head of the clan for well over twenty years, and from the looks of it had no intention of giving up his reign anytime soon.

He paused his writing and looked up at her a moment. "Have a seat Sakura," he said as he motioned to the chair directly in front of him.

She carefully walked up and sat down on said chair, unconsciously holding in her breath.

Having been on the same team as Sasuke since she was twelve and been dating him since she was fifteen, she's encountered this man multiple times before, but never under these circumstances.

For one Sasuke has always been present during these meetings and two, it's never been because she was caught fucking his son in public.

While Sasuke's reassured her plenty of times before that his father genuinely liked her, she's always kind of felt that he didn't think she was a good match for Sasuke. That she was unworthy of him. And she was positive this situation only further cemented his opinion of her.

"It says here," he starts off holding up a copy of what she assumes is the police report, "that you have a charge of one count of public indecency after being caught in an alleyway engaging in the act of sexual intercourse with Uchiha Sasuke."

Dear Lord she couldn't look at him.

This was probably it. This was the moment when he was going to demand that she stop seeing Sasuke. That such a tramp that was willing to let herself be taken in an alleyway was not fit for his son. She tensed up bracing herself for the impact.

Then she heard it

It started off rather soft and faint. At first she had to strain herself in order to hear it, but then gradually it grew louder and more intense. She recognized this sound, snapping her head back up her suspicions were confirmed.

Uchiha Fugaku, the man whom she's never even seen the slightest hint of any kind of emotion on his face, the man who's always so composed, formal and proper was… laughing?

She sat there, shocked really, staring at the scene before her.

The man had head thrown back, eyes shut and a deep rumble was protruding through his lips.

Sasuke would never believe her.

She patiently waited for his fit to die down, now even more unsure of herself.

Once he collected himself after a cough of two, he pulled opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled a piece of paper out.

"Just sign this sheet," he said handing the paper over to her. Taking it from him she quickly skimmed it and looked up at him questioningly. "Uh, are you sure this is correct? Because this says that—"

"I'm dropping all of your charges, that is correct."

"What?! You can't be serious, I mean I broke the law."

"I hardly consider getting caught having sex in an ally breaking the law Sakura. Now sign the paper, unless of course you really don't want to?" he questioned.

"No, no!" she exclaimed quickly picking up a pen and signing the document laid out in front of her. "This is just kind of surprising Fugaku-san, I mean in all honesty I kind of got the impression that you weren't too fond of me." She meekly stated, seriously hoping that letting him know her feelings isn't something she'll regret.

He spoke after a very tense pause.

"When Sasuke first told his mother and I that he had began courting you, I was against it at first. I had hoped he would choose someone within the clan so as to keep the bloodline pure."

She felt the familiar sting in her eyes. Though she's known this all along, it still hurt to hear.

"What changed?"

If anything did at all? She added silently.

"Sasuke did"

At the look of her confusion on her face he continued.

"These past two years that he's been with you has changed him, more than either of you realize. You….You make him a good man." Then as if slightly embarrassed he started shuffling the papers that had been lying on his desk around.

Sakura knew that that was the end of this conversation.

"Go on now, he's waiting for you."

She stood up and gave a deep bow to the man before her, "Thank you Fugaku-san" before exiting the office.

She found her boyfriend seated outside the office waiting for her she assumed. He stood up as soon as he saw her exiting.

Before she could say anything, he started. "I— I'm sorry."

Upon seeing the questioning look on her face he elaborated.

"My father's right. I shouldn't have put you in that kind of situation. I should have thought about how this kind of thing getting out will affect your reputation." He said solemnly.

"He really said that?" she asked becoming slightly elated.

Seeing her cheer up he couldn't help but slightly smirk himself. "I've told you countless times that he likes you. He just has a hard time showing it."

At that she couldn't help but poke his side. "Sounds like somebody else I know very well."

After giving her a playful glare, he took her had in his, put them in his pocket and led her out of the station.

"Did father tell you when your community service is going to start?" he questioned her as they walked towards her house.

"Community service?" she asked puzzled.

He stopped them mid step. "Did he not tell you want your punishment was?"

Slightly confused she shook her head. "He said he was dropping my charges."

"He's dropping your charges?" He asked with disbelief.

She didn't even have to answer.

"Sakura, my own father sentenced me to 120 hours of community service and you get away completely unscathed. Do you still have any doubts that he doesn't like you?"

Letting out a soft laugh she said "You're right Sasuke-kun."

Taking their hands out of his pocket he raised the back of hers up to his face and pressed his lips up against it. He then swiftly stuffed the pair of hands back into his pocket and started tugging her back in the direction they had just come from.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" she questioned him.

"Fucking hell Sakura. I am not doing 120 hours of community service. We're going back."

Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **I Promise, promise, promise you guys I'm working updates for my other stories but I've honestly been in such a writing slump lately, no lie this drabble alone took me like two weeks to write. Please let me know what you guys think. I don't know I've told you guys but non massacre fics are my absolute favorite! Please favorite/review!


End file.
